This application is for a triple quadrupole (QQQ) mass spectrometer system for the purpose of performing translational and basic science applications within the Mass Spectrometry Facility at National Jewish Health (NJH). The instrument will be used to develop and conduct high- throughput, single- and multi-plex assays using multiple reaction monitoring (MRM) in order to quantitate small molecules and peptides (proteins) from a variety of biofluids and complex samples. National Jewish Health has committed almost $1,000,000 (not including equipment) in the past 4 years towards the development of a state-of-the-art mass spectrometry facility; these technologies are an essential component of research for over 25 investigators at NJH whose long-term success is dependent on mass spectrometry. This proposal highlights 9 projects whose success depends specifically on the acquisition of the requested instrument. These include quantitative protein sequencing, quantitation of phosphorylation events, and clinical assay development. Our objective is to continue to provide our investigators with a shared mass spectrometry resource to support current and proposed NIH-funded biomedical research and NJH has committed substantial resources towards this end. Instrumentation in the facility is now five years old and no longer adequate to the needs of our investigators; we are taking steps to maintain a state-of-the-art facility, including acquisition of new instruments. This proposal will specifically demonstrate the following components: 1) a substantial, justified need for a QQQ mass spectrometer, 2) existing expertise to operate and oversee the instrument, 3) significant enhancement of NIH-funded research projects, 4) a practical financial and management plan, and 5) a strong institutional commitment. The NJH mass spectrometry facility addresses the tremendous demand for state-of-the-art technologies by our NIH-funded researchers as well as for innovative pilot studies and the development of clinical diagnostics. The requested QQQ will be an essential component of this facility. NJH supports the facility through an annual budget of $250,000, including salary, maintenance, and reagents. As a highly focused institution, we believe that NJH is poised to deliver innovative, high-impact studies in respiratory medicine. This can only be achieved if cutting edge technologies remain available to our investigators. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A successful application will have a significant impact on public health by supporting researchers who are currently engaged in respiratory and immunological research. The instrument will be used to support studies where there is the potential to validate candidate biomarkers for disease, identify drug targets, and improve our overall knowledge of the basic mechanisms of several diseases.